Ra Moon
Ra Moon is the main antagonist of the video game Super Adventure Rockman. He is an ancient supercomputer of alien origin that crashed into Earth many years prior to the events of the game, who desires to destroy the Earth. History Ra Moon crashed into earth many years prior to the game. There, he spread hatred and violence among the human race and then gave the ability to create tools to further spread their hatred. Ra Moon has them create a temple that would be known as Temple of the Moon, located within the Lanfront Ruins. Ra Moon hoped that the human race would wipe themselves out due to their violence, leaving Ra Moon to rule the planet. Eventually, however, Ra Moon grew bored and decided to bury himself and the Temple of the Moon to wait when Earth is worth conquering. Many years later, while researching the electromagnetic fields within the ruins, Dr. Wily accidentally discover Ra Moon. The two decided to team up, and Ra Moon recreated the Robot Masters from Mega Man 2 and Mega Man 3 using his technology. In addition, they also created a powerful Robot Master named Ra Thor using his advanced technology. They then send the newly revived Robot Masters to defeat Mega Man, but all were defeated by him. However, Mega Man's battle with Spark Man ended up overloading his system, knocking him out and allowing him to be captured by Dr. Wily. With Mega Man chained up, Wily and Ra Moon revive all the Robot Masters (except for Shadow Man, who was completely destroyed). Mega Man attempted to warn Dr. Wily that Ra Moon was using him to destroy the Earth, but Dr. Wily does not believe him and ordered his Robot Masters to destroy Mega Man. Before they do, however, Ra Moon attacked and significantly weaken them. Ra Moon then reveals his true intention to Dr. Wily. Enraged, Dr. Wily ordered Ra Thor to destroy Ra Moon, but Ra Thor instead attacks his Robot Masters, revealing that Ra Moon reprogrammed it. It then attempted to kill Dr. Wily but was stopped by Mega Man. Mega Man was able to defeat Ra Thor after a difficult fight. Dr. Wily taunts Ra Moon over their victory, but Ra Moon revealed that he has secretly created his own robot based on Dr. Wily's Yellow Devil called New Yellow Devil. Dr. Wily ordered his Robot Masters to attack, but it seemingly has no effect on the robot, and it counterattacks, easily defeating them. Mega Man attempts to fight New Yellow Devil himself, but it proved to be more than a match and was quickly defeated. Dr. Wily then realized that it is storing the excess energy in the same place as his design, and tells Mega Man he can destroy Ra Moon by overloading his system. The Robot Masters then decide to lend the last of their energy to Mega Man. After absorbing their energy, Mega Man was able to defeat New Yellow Devil, much to the surprise of Ra Moon. Mega Man then used the Double Rock Buster on Ra Moon, overloading his system and destroying him along with the temple. Navigation Category:Megaman Villains Category:Aliens Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Evil Creator Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Master Manipulator Category:Pure Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Oppressors Category:Hegemony Category:Genocidal Category:Traitor Category:Wrathful Category:Opportunists Category:Homicidal Category:One-Man Army Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Game Changer Category:Deceased Category:Immortals Category:Cataclysm Category:Genderless Category:Mastermind Category:Crossover Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Saboteurs Category:Deal Makers Category:Psychopath Category:Misanthropes Category:Sadists Category:Destroyers Category:Egotist